Promesa de reunión
by Tenshibara
Summary: Con las vicisitudes propias de vivir en tan despiadado mundo, entre crónicas de desgracias sucedidas por dicha genuina, y a pesar del tiempo separados, aunados por una promesa de reunión tácita, ambos se percataron en ese instante de que habían nacido para el otro, para obsequiarle felicidad. (Final alternativo)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Banana Fish no me pertenece, sino a Akimi Yoshida.

 ** _I_**

Cain, Ash y Sing estaban parados frente a la multitud de adolescentes de diversas etnias. La fogata frente a ellos dibujaba sombras inquietantes sobre sus rostros, y más de uno salió de allí asegurando que habían visto al demonio reflejado en los orbes jade de Lynx. Los chinos, por su parte, se mantenían en tensa calma, atentos frente a la amenaza que representaba aquel ángel de la muerte; no podían permitirse perder otro jefe en un lapso tan reducido de tiempo, la situación en Chinatown era precaria, si Sing moría a manos de Ash, entonces se desataría el caos.

—Silencio. —La voz de Ash no se elevó, pero la firmeza con la que imbuía su tono bastaba para callar los murmullos furtivos entre vecinos. Los chinos rezongaron un poco, pero una sola mirada de advertencia por parte de su jefe fue suficiente—. Sing y yo llegamos a un acuerdo.

—No vamos a enfrentarnos —sentenció el más pequeño, guardando las manos en los bolsillos, a la par que su expresión grave desencajaba en sus facciones todavía infantiles.

Se pudo escuchar un suspiro colectivo, como si hubieran estado conteniendo la respiración de forma involuntaria.

—¿Entonces…? —Cain los instó a continuar, poniendo en palabras las dubitaciones de todos.

—No pediré nada a cambio. Ambas partes fueron agraviadas de igual manera —habló con parsimonia, sintiendo cómo sus hombros se liberaban de un peso que no sabía llevaba encima—. No es momento de disputas sinsentido entre nosotros. Hemos abandonado nuestros territorios, así que debemos reestablecer el orden. —Ash barrió los rostros de todos con sus pupilas de depredador—. Muchas gracias a cada uno de ustedes —dijo finalmente, su tono siendo más dulce de lo que jamás le habían escuchado.

Sin más dilaciones, se marchó en silencio de la pequeña habitación en un edificio abandonado que hedía a la inmundicia que arrastraba el río Hudson. Todos empezaron a hablar entre ellos, fraccionándose a sus distintas pandillas a la par que se prometían ir por unas bebidas. A pesar de las disputas internas, habían trabado amistad y contaban con la certeza de la lealtad ajena.

Sing se despedía de Cain mientras este le mencionaba algo sobre un curso intensivo para ser tan escurridizo como una rata para sus muchachos. El joven chino sonreía orgulloso y un poquito altanero para olvidar el ajetreo del día anterior. No había hecho demasiado, y ni siquiera podía imaginar el sufrimiento de Shorter descrito por Eiji; sin embargo, confiaba que con haberse deshecho de la fórmula de Banana Fish había arrancado un gran mal del mundo.

Aún con la adrenalina fluyendo por sus venas, casi le aplica una llave a quien lo atajó por el brazo.

—¡Mierda, Sing! —gritó Chan, sus ojos inseguros y mirando tras la puerta por donde Lynx había desaparecido—. Lao… Él… _Va a matarlo._

—¿De qué hablas?

—Recuerda que se salió de la pandilla. No está aquí y sigue creyendo que Ash quiere asesinarte.

El chico palideció, poniéndose alerta y activando los engranajes de su cerebro, a pesar de lo exhausto que se sentía. Sin esperar algún tipo de oposición cuando dio sus órdenes sobre encontrar a Ash o Lao, corrió tras los rastros del lince. Sin embargo, al ser recibido por los rayos solares de la ciudad que nunca duerme y no encontrar a Lynx por mucho que recorriera las calles, maldijo a viva voz, asustando a los transeúntes de paso.

Para colmo, había quedado en verse con Eiji antes de que partiera de vuelta a Japón.

* * *

Ash ladeó el rostro de forma perezosa, recostándose del espaldar del banco de madera de Central Park. Podía escuchar los pasos meticulosos de Blanca acercándose por el sendero. Ambos cruzaron miradas y sonrieron con deferencia. El hombre se hizo de un espacio a su lado, admirando el juego de luces del sol entre el follaje de los árboles; hacía que los ojos de Ash brillaran más de lo usual.

—¿Cómo sabías que vendría aquí? —Blanca cruzó las piernas.

—Solías leer aquí todo el tiempo. Un buen cazador debe conocer la rutina de su presa, ¿no?

—Más o menos; no recuerdo habértelo enseñado con esas palabras exactamente. ¿Cómo sigues de tus heridas?

—Bien. Aunque pudiste haber hecho un mejor trabajo.

—Fui contratado como chofer, no como médico. Agradece que hiciera algo. —Curvó los labios un poco, dejando que la sorna se reflejara en sus pupilas cual obsidianas.

—Tu pago. —Ash rodó los ojos y colocó los billetes en efectivo sobre su mano—. ¿Deseas factura? —dijo con tono remilgado.

Blanca soltó una risa nasal y se guardó el dinero en el sobretodo. Sus dedos acariciaron por instantes el suave papel del sobre que portaba en el bolsillo. En serio, debía dejar de hacer mandados de a gratis.

—Eiji se marcha a Japón mañana.

Escudriñó el lenguaje corporal de Ash. Estaba sorprendido, aliviado y… asustado. Era casi risible pensar siquiera que el meticuloso Ash pudiera temerle a algo, pero Blanca sabía de todos sus fantasmas y podía imaginárselos, dándole caza entremezclados con su oscura y solitaria sombra.

—No lo veré más. Ya lo decidí. No es bueno.

—¿Para ti?

—Para él. —Ash enfrentó su mirada analítica, sin preocuparse por exponer sus debilidades a las pupilas de su mentor, después de todo, este era capaz de leerlo hasta con los párpados cerrados—. Todo el tiempo que estuve con él pude experimentar lo que es realmente vivir. Su calidez pintaba el panorama gélido en el cual estaba inmerso. Eiji es mi salvación; pero no tiene suficiente poder para sacarme de aquí, y temo arrastrarlo conmigo al pozo metafórico en el que me estoy pudriendo. Alguien como él, tan inocente de la crueldad y perversión del mundo, aún puede regresar a vivir normalmente.

Blanca lo observó varios segundos, su mente asaltada por millones de ideas que no quisieron abandonar sus labios. Quería decirle que él también podía regresar a la normalidad, darse una oportunidad, pegarse cual parásito a quien consideraba su salvavidas; pero él mismo estaba consciente de que, con tal historial, jamás podría olvidar todo lo que le había ocurrido desde tan corta edad.

—Tengo una vacante en el Caribe; por si te apetece. —Probó las aguas con el comentario, tan solo para recibir un bufido.

—Eso es tan poco tú, Sergei. Hasta me haces reír. Sabes que no hay redención entre la arena y el mar; ni siquiera cuando te aventuras tú solo para matar aquello que te persigue.

—Ni tampoco en las nieves del Kilimanjaro —repuso de inmediato, captando la referencia de Hemingway con gusto—. Pero puedes olvidarlo, Ash. Las bellezas caribeñas no son para ti.

El joven sonrió, el gesto extenuando todos sus músculos, como si ya estuviera al límite de la vida. Casi sentía que con ello espiraba su último hálito. Vio cómo Blanca sumergía la mano en un gesto premeditado en los bolsillos internos del sobretodo; se alarmó por unos segundos, pero el hombre a su lado no irradiaba ninguna aura de peligro. Sacó una carta escrita con letra desgarbada, pero nítida, doblada con cuidado esmerado.

—Dile a tu amigo que me debe una sesión de fotos. —Le dio el sobre y le obsequió una sonrisa sincera.

Ash recibió la carta, inspeccionándola con la mirada, sin imaginarse la expresión de su rostro por la sorpresa que le sobrecogía. Cuando alzó la mirada, cerrando la mandíbula al percatarse que había separado los labios como un verdadero idiota, no quedaban rastros de Sergei.

Con un pedazo de Eiji entre las manos, dirigió sus pasos a la Biblioteca Pública de Nueva York.

* * *

Si tuviera tiempo, Sing se pararía en medio del paso peatonal y gritaría a todos los cielos su maldita suerte. Sin embargo, tiempo era lo que menos tenía. Eiji le había dicho que Blanca lo había visitado, y fue a él al que encomendó una carta que Sing sabía sería capaz de salvar a Ash completamente de su desastrosa vida y sus tendencias pesimistas. Ni siquiera osó mencionarle el posible homicidio de su amigo; no cuando Eiji parecía muerto en vida.

"Cuando Ash quiere estar solo, suele ir a la biblioteca. Puedes encontrarle allí."

Las palabras de Eiji eran su mejor pista, pero, demonios, estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, y el bus no se apuraba. El pie repiqueteaba contra el suelo y su índice marcaba un tempo mucho más apresurado que el jazz en vivo que sonaba en la calle. Gruñó, haciendo saltar a una chica a su lado. Sin más, sin prestar atención a las advertencias del chofer, saltó del bus con agilidad.

Preparó las piernas para la maratón que se echaría para probar suerte y llegar a la biblioteca antes de que Lao encontrara a Ash. No llevaría ni dos minutos en una carrera que causaría envidia a más de uno, cuando captó una figura familiar.

En serio, apostaba a que no tendría que doblar tanto el cuello para ver a una maldita jirafa, como lo hacía cuando tenía a Blanca en frente. El hombre colocó una mano sobre su cabeza, sin asquearse por su cabello sudoroso.

—Ash… ¿Lo has visto? La carta…

—Ya se la entregué. No hará más de quince minutos.

—¿Dónde está?

—Supongo que irá a la biblioteca. Es su sitio preferido de meditación. ¿Por qué?

—Ash está en peligro. Podrían matarlo. —Sing recobró la convicción y trotó en el mismo sitio—. Gracias. Iré a despedirte al aeropuerto.

Sergei sintió cómo las piernas se le movían un par de centímetros con la urgencia de unirse a la búsqueda de su pupilo; pero no lo hizo, prefería delegar la tarea a alguien más apto.

Y sabía que Sing, con su perseverancia y buen juicio, era capaz de cambiar el destino.

* * *

Ya podía ver la estación del metro de la quinta avenida. Con el pecho ardiéndole como si el averno se recreara en él, con el aire apenas llegando a sus pulmones y los músculos de las piernas amenazando con ceder, usó sus últimas fuerzas para llegar a la biblioteca. Tenía los labios secos y su respiración era un desastre, aun así, intentó llamar el nombre de su medio hermano. Pudo ver la figura esbelta de Ash, ataviada con un sobretodo beige, correr por el lateral de la masiva construcción.

La nieve empezaba a caer sobre Nueva York fuera de temporada. La gente se detenía maravillada por el fenómeno meteorológico, a la par que se quejaban por los empujones carentes de tacto del chino. Pero estaba desesperado; quería evitar lo peor, porque en cuanto su hermano intentara asesinar a Ash, moriría. Quien tuviera la mala suerte de enviar al infierno a Lynx, tenía asegurado un destino igual o peor.

Saltó una cerca, tropezando y avanzando a trompicones. Ash le dirigió una breve mirada, pero la fuerza cinética no le dio tiempo de frenar al percatarse de la parca figura que se cernía sobre él.

Sing en serio pensó que gritó, pero no era su voz. Solo dejó escapar un jadeo, escuchando cómo el hueso se partía. Pensó que vomitaría, pero el sabor herrumbroso en sus labios no era tan desagradable como para producirle arcadas, solo se deslizaba por las comisuras de sus labios. Por lo menos estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para no hacer la estupidez de tragarse su propia sangre, que la hemorragia no se detendría devolviendo el plasma al compartimento corporal inadecuado —no entendía cómo mierda estaba recordando las clases de Yut-Lung en ese instante—.

Ash atrapó su cuerpo, quejándose porque tuvo la delicadeza de darle un golpe en su herida abdominal aún cerrándose. Lao gritó como un poseído, blandiendo de nuevo el puñal. Sing apenas era consciente, entre todo el dolor que le abrasaba las entrañas y le hacía rogar en silencio no estar vivo, del brazo de Ash moviéndose para sacar su arma.

—¡No!

Parecía el alarido de un animal moribundo, pero bastó para que ambos bajaran sus armas. No pudo escuchar las palabras de Lynx, pero fuera lo que haya dicho, Lao asintió y siguió sus órdenes por primera vez sin rechistar. Supuso que debía ser algo de sentido común como para que no haya discutido como siempre.

Ash lo apoyó en sus rodillas, haciendo presión con su abrigo sobre la herida. Sing quería creer que el frío de su cuerpo era por el maldito clima, pero los ojos jade anegados le hacían pensar lo contrario. Por un segundo de idiotez, debatiéndose entre la consciencia e inconsciencia, se alegró de saber que era tan importante para Ash como para llorarlo.

—¡No te quedes dormido! —ordenó con el mismo tono que usaba para comandar en las mil y una estrategias que rondaban en su mente—. Una ambulancia viene en camino. Dios, Sing, ahora sí la has metido en grande.

—Estamos a mano. —Pensó que sonreía, pero sus labios solo hicieron una mueca extraña y compungida—. No le mates, ¿sí?

—Sing, cállate.

—Lao… Él solo…

—Sing. ¡Sing! —Ash agitó su cuerpo cuando sus párpados se cerraron suavemente, como si realmente se fuera a quedar dormido.

Sentía cómo el pantalón se le humedecía por un líquido abrasador mientras el niño entre sus brazos se congelaba cual témpano de hielo. Intentaba apartar las lágrimas de su rostro, recuperar la carta de Eiji y seguir haciendo presión en la enorme herida de Sing. Lao no se acercaba, aún con el teléfono colgando en su mano. Ash se repetía mil veces que era solo un niño, y a Dios le gustaba jugar sucio si intercambiaba su vida rota por el brillante futuro del pequeño chino. Pedía a cualquier ser superior a él que no le arrebatara nada más porque le destrozaría teñirse las manos de sangre por otro amigo. Temblaba de la ira y la impotencia, mientras sus dedos tenían el buen juicio de buscarle el débil pulso en el cuello.

Seguía vivo. Podría resistir hasta el hospital. Estaría bien.

Se repetía cual mantra.

Sin embargo, las sirenas de la ambulancia no se escuchaban ni siquiera a lo lejos.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

Creo que esto tendrá uno o dos capítulos más. Por fin me animé a escribir un final alternativo, así que decidí ir al problema de base que es Lao.

Me gusta cómo está quedando, y espero que a ustedes también ^^

Con eso, me despido. ¡Tengan una excelente semana!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Banana Fish no me pertenece, es de Akimi Yoshida

 _ **II**_

Ash movía la pierna izquierda. Era un tic nervioso que desarrolló luego de entender que la policía de Cape Cod lo tildaba de mentiroso, a pesar de que el examen clínico había demostrado signos de abuso. Con el paso de los años, se había exacerbado. Golzine intentó curárselo a golpes, mientras Blanca dejaba correr el asunto con la excusa de ser un niño hiperactivo. Sin embargo, podía sonreír al recordar el rostro de Eiji, encrespado y balanceándose en los límites de su infinita tolerancia, pidiéndole que parara porque creía que estaba temblando, al punto que solía sostenerse de la silla como si esta fuera a rodar.

Pero en el hospital nadie le decía nada. Las enfermeras pasaban de largo, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada apreciativa. La estudiante de medicina escribía con letra de doctor sus datos, procurando controlar el temblor de sus manos porque, adivinaba Ash, tenía escasa práctica extrayendo sangre. Era lógico pensarlo cuando le sacó un quejido al ingresar la aguja en su brazo, pero no dijo nada más, escuchando la retahíla de disculpas por su parte.

—¿O+?

—Donante universal, sí —murmuró Ash, a lo que ella le sonrió de esa manera que tenían los doctores para asegurarle que todo iba a estar bien.

Obviamente, Ash no se iba a morir porque le sacaran un par de pintas de sangre; pero sí lo haría quien realmente las necesitaba si no se apuraban a hacerle una transfusión. Los Beatles sonaban de fondo, y a Ash no le quedaba de otra que marcar el ritmo perezosamente. Empezaba a sentirse débil, y recordó cuánta sangre había perdido esos últimos días. Quizás estaba tentando su suerte, pero no podía permitir que alguien más muriera por él.

—Tu amigo está fuera de riesgo —dijo la estudiante—. Fue una herida profunda, pero no afectó ningún órgano vital. Pensé que te interesaría saberlo; pasamos visita con el internista hace unos minutos.

El tic nervioso de su pierna cedió de a poco. Asintió y la miró agradecido. Ella retiró la aguja y le enseñó el paquete de sangre que había extraído. Le hizo firmar una hoja y le dio un pase para un desayuno gratuito. Ash se levantó tambaleándose, con la mirada desenfocada; pero un auxiliar, entre regaños, lo estabilizó y le dejó un sándwich con jugo de naranja en las manos.

Le dio un mordisco. Podía escuchar la transmisión de una radio hablando sobre la pornografía infantil, tocando el tema con pinzas, como si fuera algo demasiado delicado como para que saliera a la luz del día. Divisó a Lao sentado en la sala de espera, un par de doctores hablaban con él, convenciéndolo de algo que no podía escuchar.

Suponía que necesitaban que relatara cómo había ocurrido todo. Probablemente llamarían a la policía luego de que les dijera que había sido él intentando asesinarlo, pero Lao lucía lo suficientemente en shock como para sacarle alguna frase coherente. Ash suspiró y miró con indiferencia la sangre seca de sus pantalones cuando se percató de todas las pupilas siguiéndolo y comentando su apariencia poco presentable. Una mancha de sangre era nada comparada con la piscina carmesí donde solía nadar; sin embargo, pesaba tanto como la vida de Shorter tras el gatillo de su pistola.

Se sentó a la espera de obtener noticias respecto a Sing. Rebuscó la carta de Eiji y la releyó, luego inspeccionó el boleto de avión y suspiró: aún no podía abordarlo cuando tenía asuntos pendientes en Nueva York; a pesar de desear decirle que él también pensaba que su alma estaría con él, por siempre. Sonrió al ver su letra cuidadosa y bien trazada, delineando los pequeños errores ortográficos y memorizándola sin siquiera pretenderlo. En su vida jamás hubiera imaginado que alguien tan puro como Eiji sería capaz de entrar en su mundo sin juzgarlo. Le gustaría decir que él podría hacer lo mismo, pero las posibilidades de encajar su alma ansiosa de libertad en los frascos prefabricados de una sociedad alienable para él eran risibles.

Suspiró, cansado, al ver cómo Charlie franqueaba la puerta con el saco en la mano. Sus ojos viajaron hasta él y comprendió la nota de pena ajena que lo embargaba. La última vez que se habían visto no había ido bien, pero supuso que por su semblante precavido no estaba allí para juzgarlo.

—Ash, ¿estás bien? —dijo alarmado al ver toda la sangre en sus pantalones.

—He estado peor, créeme.

—Yo… Lamento todo lo que pasó; si hubiera tenido las pruebas, quizás…

—Lo importante es que ya salió a la luz. —Señaló el titular del periódico que alguien leía frente a él—. Supongo que viniste a investigar qué pasó. Ni siquiera debes estar sorprendido de hallarme en otro problema.

—El chico ya habló. —Señaló a Lao, quien continuaba en shock a varios metros de ambos—. Dijo que ibas a matar a su hermano, y por eso intentó asesinarte. Dios, Ash, las cosas no se solucionan matando a la gente.

—No iba a hacer nada —espetó con acidez—. Sing y yo acordamos no hacer nada; pero Lao me odia, malentendió todo, y terminamos lastimando a Sing. Es una suerte que hubiéramos llegado a tiempo al hospital.

—¿Donaste? Estás pálido, más de lo normal. —Charlie tomó una bocanada de aire, dudando dos veces para tocar su cachete con el dorso y medir su temperatura, la verdad temía que el muchacho lo mordiera como el lince del apellido por el que todos le conocían—. ¿Y Eiji? ¿Fuiste a verlo? Estaba devastado cuando vio las noticias en los periódicos.

—Quería hacerlo; pero pasó toda esta mierda y ya me ves. —Apartó su mano con un ligero movimiento de la cara y dio un último sorbo al jugo—. ¿Qué harán conmigo? ¿Arrestarme? ¿Llevarme a prisión?

—Hay que investigar el trasfondo de tus actos. —El detective se echó hacia atrás y le regaló una leve sonrisa esperanzadora—. Pero yo diría que todo va viento en popa para ti, Ash. Lo hiciste para sobrevivir y por defensa personal.

—Dile eso a todas las vidas que arrebaté con estas manos.

 _Maté a mi mejor amigo._

Quiso decir, pero cerró los puños y lo dejó partir. Shorter lo quería así, se repetía cada vez que recordaba la expresión compungida, la breve lucidez y un ruego desesperanzador que marcaba la ruta por la que tendría que andar. Cuando sucedía la tormenta, la calma lo volvía loco, porque empezaba a divagar en todos sus errores y a desear por lo que no fue.

—Ahí viene Max. —Charlie lo sacó de su ensoñación y se paró para saludarlo.

Compartieron un par de palabras y el policía fue donde Lao, quien apenas alzó los ojos para observarlo. Max se acercó con su sonrisa relajada, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban alertas como si estuviera en pleno campo de guerra. Se dejó caer a su lado, inspeccionando la sangre seca de su ropa y farfullando algo al percatarse de que no era de él.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí. —Lanzó la basura desde su sitio y la encestó en el basurero apostado a la pared a un par de metros; Max soltó un silbido apreciativo—. Estoy vivo.

—Claro que sí. —Asintió, explayándose en el asiento—. Pero yo me refiero a la gente encontrando tu nombre en la lista de niños de Golzine. Por cierto, encontraron su cadáver.

—Se murió en el infierno —susurró, recordando la mirada que le había lanzado al rescatarlo, como si para siempre su vida jugara entre sus regordetes dedos—. Y no siento nada, el hecho no me perturba.

—¿Ni siquiera te sientes como un héroe? Salvaste a muchos niños más.

—¿Un héroe…? —replicó, retórico—. No es algo que importe si no se les da una buena vida. Yo tuve suerte. Conocí a muchas personas que me mostraron una parte del mundo que creía jamás poder volver a ver.

—Lo dices por Eiji.

—Por Shorter, también; y otras personas, no te quites el mérito, viejo.

—¿Estamos siendo honestos ahora? ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? —bromeó, tocándose la nariz para ocultar la vergüenza—. Jessica y yo estuvimos pensando un poco.

—"Estuvimos" suena a multitud en su relación; pero me alegro que empiece a marchar bien para ustedes.

—Jessica y yo estamos completamente enamorados, y Michael está que no cabe en sí mismo de la felicidad de vernos juntos. Pero no me interrumpas, mocoso. Decidimos, solo si tú quieres —Ash enderezó la espalda, parpadeando varias veces con dubitación—, que después de que te ayudemos a solucionar todo lo que debes testificar, podrías ir a vivir con nosotros. Algo de normalidad te sentará bien.

—¿Qué…?

Max sonrió con orgullo. Era la maldita primera vez que desconcertaba al muchacho, y se sentía mejor de lo que creía. Por fin Ash no había esgrimido su sonrisa de sabelotodo para reponer algo, simplemente lo observaba perplejo mientras sus músculos faciales lo traicionaban y plasmaban expresiones en su rostro.

—Lo que escuchas. Lo único es que, como Ash Lynx fue anunciado muerto, podrías empezar como Aslan Callenreese. Es decir, él sigue vivo y tiene un historial limpio.

—Vaya, entre tener doble identidad y ser proclamado muerto sin estarlo, no sé cuál es peor. —Sonrió de forma ladina, y Max notó en sus orbes jade cierto brillo de anhelo hacia el futuro que jamás le había visto—. A la final, somos lo mismo. Nadie expiará mis pecados y a veces me pregunto si realmente tengo el derecho de ser feliz.

—Ash… —Lobo colocó una mano pesada en su hombro—. No te tortures.

El muchacho curvó los labios y suspiró, aceptando el gesto. Quería dejarse envolver por la calidez de quienes lo rodeaban, pero le asustaba dejar atrás la oscuridad de su corazón que siempre le había parecido acogedora porque era lo único que conocía.

—¿Y Eiji? Tienes que verlo. Te estuvo esperando hasta el último minuto, tanto que las azafatas tuvieron que empujarlo al avión. Creo que deberías darte una oportunidad con él.

—¡¿Qué?! —Esta vez, el color no tardó en subírsele a las mejillas.

—Es tu amigo, ¿no? —Max escrudiñó su expresión y abrió los ojos más de lo normal, no tardó en colorearse del mismo tono que Ash—. Espera, tú…

—¡No lo digas!

—Ahora todo tiene sentido. —Sonrió emocionado y palmeó de nueva cuenta su hombro—. El pequeño Eiji removió lo que pensábamos que no tenías, sí, llegó a tu corazón, Ash. Tengo que decírselo a Ibe.

—¡Ni se te ocurra!

—Ay, Ash te sonrojas como una quinceañera. ¿Tan enamorado estás de él?

El joven gruñó. Quería estrangularlo allí mismo, a pesar de que se sentía bien poder contarle a alguien sobre sus sentimientos por Eiji sin catalogarlos con ambigüedades. Ash ladeó el rostro e hizo un mohín con los brazos cruzados.

—Pero, en serio, te hace bien estar a su lado. Junto a él, podrías ser aquello que anhelas ser y no te permites ser.

—¿Qué? ¿Dices que vaya a Japón?

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque tengo que dejar zanjados todos mis asuntos aquí —atajó, cuadrando la mandíbula como todo un adulto, a pesar de sus facciones casi angelicales—. Además, no puedo dejar solo a mis chicos. Y los chinos necesitarán ayuda cuando su jefe se está debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte.

—Ah, pero eso no es para toda la vida. Apuesto a que Eiji te esperaría cuantos años sean necesarios.

—Ese es el problema. Es tan obstinado que ya me lo imagino regresando acá; pero no quiero que viva pensando en el pasado o en mí. Le quité tanto y le di tan poco que me siento basura por no…

—Eiji te da las gracias, ¿sabes? Me dijo que te pasara eso antes de marcharse. Le enseñaste un mundo mucho más profundo que la superflua cotidianeidad.

—… —Ash suspiró, pero prefirió bromear un poco para no ahogarse en la necesidad de escuchar su suave voz—. Escucharte decir 'superfluo' me dará pesadillas.

—Solo estaba citando, mocoso. —Puso los ojos en blanco y alborotó su cabello—. Pero la propuesta sigue en pie, ¿de acuerdo? Piénsalo bien, aunque me haría feliz que aceptaras vivir con nosotros.

Ash asintió y recibió una simple bolsa de papel que le tendía el adulto. Vio la ropa en el interior y le agradeció. Suponía que su estancia en el hospital se prolongaría lo suficiente hasta saber que Sing estaba bien y consciente. Era un chico con convicción férrea, así que quería creer que todo marcharía bien y pronto estaría fuera de peligro.

* * *

A medianoche, cuando bajaban la intensidad de las luces y había pocas personas en el hospital, un médico se acercó a su taciturna expresión. Se habían llevado a Lao con la promesa de dejarle ver a Sing una vez más antes de procesarlo; mientras Ash, a su vez, prometía que esperaría hasta que el joven chino despertara.

—Tu amigo ya despertó. Ve a tranquilizarlo —habló arrastrando las palabras y sin ocultar un descarado bostezo.

Ash no necesitó nada más para despertar de su estupor. Se puso en pie cual resorte y se dejó guiar por el chico que daba tumbos. Supuso que era un estudiante y no un doctor después de evaluar sus manierismos, así que no esperó sacar mucha información de él.

—Tuvo una fractura en la octava costilla, y el cuchillo rozó la pleura pulmonar, por lo que hubo un pequeño derrame. Cosa de nada —explicó, mostrándole una placa de rayos X que Ash inspeccionó con ojos críticos—. Está con hidratación y antibiótico profiláctico. Ya pasó el shock hipovolémico, así que estará bien. Solo cuida que no empiece a delirar o cosas así… No tengo tiempo para estar controlando gente violenta —suspiró, regresando sobre sus pasos.

Ash asintió, agradeciendo haber dedicado tantas horas al estudio de la medicina, porque podía juzgar por sí mismo qué pasaba. Sing parpadeó varias veces en la oscuridad hasta vislumbrar la figura de Ash iluminada por lo rayos de la luna.

La habitación olía a medicamentos, mentol y orina. Se podía escuchar a algún paciente quejándose de la sonda vesical e intentando sacársela. El inconstante monitoreo de los signos vitales de otros. Los quejidos de un anciano con la cadera rota. Y por ahí alguien roncaba. Pero Sing estaba frente a él, con los ojos anegados, como si recién se diera cuenta de lo cerca que estuvo de la muerte.

Por alguna extraña razón, se vio reflejado en aquel chico de catorce años y, sin mediar palabras, lo abrazó apenas tocándolo, temiendo quebrarlo mientras Sing se aferraba de su suéter rojo y lloraba en silencio, como si todo eso fuera un secreto de los demás. Ninguno sabía cómo rayos seguían vivos, y a veces, cuando el mundo les daba la espalda, dolía el simple hecho de tener que respirar.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

También, gracias por los comentarios, por lo favoritos y por seguir la historia; me alegra que les haya gustado e interesado. Antes de olvidarlo, quería aclarar que la historia está ambientada en la línea de tiempo del manga, si ven algún anacronismo, no duden en hacérmelo saber. Por los momentos, no sé si vaya a tener uno o dos capítulos más, no quiero alargarlo demasiado.

Hasta eso, tengan una excelente semana ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Banana Fish no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akimi Yoshida.

 _ **III**_

El frío húmedo de la celda le recorría la piel y se le clavaba como pequeñas esquirlas que deseaban pinchar sus órganos internos para hacerlo sentir más miserable de lo mundanamente posible. Era un gélido recordatorio de lo que había hecho, porque había cometido un pecado imposible de absolver. Había derramado la sangre de su propia familia, y se sentía sucio. Y todo había sido por ser cegado por la venganza y el odio, sentimientos que corrompían cada resquicio de su cuerpo. Así que para él era natural pagar, ni siquiera se resistía, simplemente quería hacer lo correcto por una vez después de percatarse de que el americano, como le decía despectivamente, no era tan malo como suponía. Se preocupaba por su hermano y, por primera vez, cuando había estado a centímetros de asesinarlo, se dio cuenta de que aquellos ojos jade estaban vivos y eran capaces de reflejar algo más que la frialdad con la que trazaba planes y controlaba pandillas. Había visto algo en Ash que no podía describir, y sintió alivio de saber que alguien con esa mirada no mataría a Sing.

Ni siquiera sabía si Sing sería capaz de perdonarlo, y tampoco estaba seguro de que ello fuera capaz de hacerle sentir menos porquería de lo que ya. Llegaba un punto donde ni siquiera sabía si realmente quería ser perdonado. Dejar a un lado la presión de las pandillas y desligarse de la familia, sin tener que serle leal a nadie más que a sí mismo, sonaba más tentador de lo que deseaba admitir.

Aun así, no pudo culparse cuando el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho al escuchar la buena nueva: Sing había despertado y estaba bien, fuera de peligro.

Y podría hablar con él.

* * *

Ash dejó a ambos hermanos solos, notando el cuchicheo y las miradas recriminatorias de las personas por ver la escolta policiaca de Lao. Quería dormir, pero bajar la guardia en un momento como ese le dejaba un mal sabor en la boca porque estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que, cuando las cosas se ponían tranquilas, el mal arreciaba sobre él sin reparo. Aun así, con las ojeras empezando a marcarse en sus párpados, sonrió al ver a Alex. El chico estrechó su mano con fuerza y lo inspeccionó de arriba abajo.

—¿Estás bien?

—En lo que cabe, sí. —Ash se dejó caer en una silla de la sala de espera—. ¿Los chicos?

—Inquietos. —Arrugó el entrecejo—. Todos están preguntándose por ti; y los chinos creen que es tu culpa lo que le pasó a Sing. Dicen que si tú... —Alex suspiró sin poder hallar las palabras adecuadas.

—¿Que si yo maté a Shorter siendo mi mejor amigo, no dudaría en hacerlo con Sing? —Alzó una ceja, y Alex asintió con gravedad—. No es nada nuevo. Me preocupaba que el orden de territorios estuviera afectado.

—¿Y qué haremos? ¿Esperamos a que Sing sea dado de alta y los enfrentamos a todos para aclarar lo que pasó?

Ash se echó hacia atrás, porque estaba cansado de eso, a pesar de saber que no los podía dejar solos, se veía tentado a desaparecer como si no hubiera existido desde un principio. Miró a su mano derecha unos segundos y regresó la vista al frente, tornándose fría y calculadora.

—Alex, ¿crees que estás listo para tomar el mando del grupo?

—... ¿Qué dices? No te entiendo.

—Lo que escuchas. Y la respuesta es simple: sí o no.

—No. Obvio que no. No sin ti. ¿Nos quieres abandonar? ¿Es eso? ¿Por todo lo que hemos luchado? Jefe, di algo.

—Ya debiste leer las noticias, ¿no?

—Es una mentira, por supuesto. —Saltó, rememorando la conversación en la mañana que habían tenido con todos respecto al Jefe—. No es verdad, porque tú... Porque nadie pudiera ser normal con todo eso que supuestamente te pasó.

—¡No soy normal! —rugió, haciendo que los presentes concentraran la atención en él y que una enfermera le pidiera guardar silencio—. Toda esa mierda me pasó a mí. Siempre. Siempre he sido un objetivo fácil para esa clase de depredadores; y los chicos no aceptarán que alguien con el pasado de una prostituta les ordene qué hacer.

—Lo haremos —trastabilló con sus palabras porque jamás había visto a Ash tan compungido.

—No es así de fácil —espetó, suspirando sonoramente—. También está el hecho de que quiero intentar vivir la vida apropiadamente. Ya no quiero tener que matar a alguien para asegurarme el pellejo; porque me da miedo no sentir nada cuando sé que algo dentro de mí es un caos pudriéndose.

—Jefe… —Alex apretó la mandíbula, intentando hilar las palabras sin dar con una respuesta asertiva.

—Por supuesto, no los dejaré tan pronto. —Sus palabras salían acompañados de suspiros, y Alex se dio cuenta del peso que llevaba Ash todo ese tiempo, siempre y a tan corta edad—. Cuando Sing mejore, nos reuniremos nuevamente y les explicaré todo. Me gustaría decir que los ayudaré a salir adelante. Me encantaría ver que cada uno de ustedes retome una vida lejos del vandalismo.

—Tú fuiste el único que nos aceptó como éramos. A tu lado, encontramos un sitio al cual pertenecer, ¿qué crees que te dirán?

—Por favor, la pandilla no es ningún tipo de País de Nunca Jamás —bufó, cruzándose de brazos—. Era una forma de conseguir ayudarlos a encontrarse a sí mismos, no pensé que terminaría convirtiéndolos en asesinos. Siempre estaré agradecido por su lealtad, pero es hora de que nos olvidemos de eso e intentemos…

—¿Qué? ¿Encajar en la sociedad que nos rechazó?

—No. —Ash dirigió sus orbes jade a los azules de Alex, brillando con aquella fiereza que lo caracterizaba como líder—. Buscar un sueño y cumplirlo, dejar de depender de la existencia de alguien más para vivir. Eso es lo que quiero que hagan.

—¿Y tú…? —Alex inclinó la cabeza, intentando pensarlo adecuadamente—. ¿Vas a ir con Eiji?

—Aún no —respondió con suavidad, como cada vez que le hablaban del japonés—. Tengo cosas que hacer con ustedes, con la ley y conmigo mismo. Antes de marcharme, quiero tener la certeza de que Yut-Lung no hará nada estúpido de nuevo. Sé que Sing logrará controlarlo, pero me comentaron que ha estado inestable estos últimos días.

Alex tan solo asintió con un movimiento vago. No podía creer que todo por lo que Ash había luchado se acabara de esa manera. Tampoco lo entendía, Ash cada vez le parecía más un enigma, su mente trabajaba distinto a la de él y llegó a un punto donde no supo cuáles eran las verdaderas prioridades de su jefe. En ese instante, se percató de un hecho irrefutable, para él, Ash era su jefe, no eran amigos, Lynx jamás había bromeado con él como con Shorter y tampoco le había dedicado miradas confidenciales como con Eiji. La triste realidad de la brecha gigantesca que los separaba se hacía evidente frente a él y, sin quererlo, empezaba a sentirse solo.

—Quita la cara larga, Alex. —El joven echó la cabeza hacia atrás, manteniendo el tono serio e indócil con el que siempre se dirigía a él—. Me aseguraré de escribirte, también podríamos encontrarnos.

—¿Para qué?

—Somos amigos, ¿no? —Alzó una ceja, sus labios esbozando una sonrisa socarrona y confiada.

Sin embargo, Ash, que siempre había visto a Alex como un tipo rudo, responsable y serio, no supo qué hacer al notarle los ojos anegados. Antes de poder decir algo, Alex se limpió de forma violenta las rebeldes lágrimas que lo habían traicionado. Curvó los labios y se atrevió a apretar el hombro del más joven.

—Les comentaré tu decisión —anunció, intentando comprenderlo—, Ash.

El joven Lynx curvó una ceja, dejando entrever rastros de desconcierto mientras Alex se ponía en pie con movimientos perezosos. Le dirigió una última sonrisa y se marchó, Ash juró ver cómo se limpiaba el rostro con el dorso de la mano. Intrigado, susurró:

—¿Fue algo que dije?

Al cabo de unos minutos, Lao salió de la habitación donde estaba Sing. La lasitud de su semblante lo exponía ante los ojos curiosos, pero aparentaba tener un peso menos sobre los hombros. Ash ladeó el rostro cuando sus miradas se encontraron, se podía adivinar cierta deferencia en el gesto, el más joven sentía que la cavilación profunda en el fuero interno de su casi asesino resultaba ser tan privado que atreverse a escudriñarlo podría representar una afrenta.

En sincronización, Lao dejó la estancia y Yut-Lung abrió la puerta que conducía a las escaleras de emergencia, ocultando la respiración agitada mientras la concentración de todos se dirigía a los dos sujetos gigantescos ataviados de negro que lo escoltaban. La caterva no tardó en empezar a murmurar con ahínco, y él solo les dirigió un vistazo altivo. Sus irises oscuros enfocaron a Ash y sus pies se movieron irremediablemente hacia él, enfilando una marcha a bamboleos por culpa del alcohol que tardaría días en dejar de recorrer sus venas.

Lynx se puso en pie de un salto, sus ojos refulgiendo denodados. Su advertencia había sido clara y si bien la sala de espera no era el sitio más adecuado para batirse en lides sinsentido, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo si alguien más se atrevía a poner su vida en riesgo de nuevo. Sin embargo, el chino, vistiendo un traje tradicional de exquisitos materiales y acabados, cambió el rumbo y su deslumbrante cabellera obsidiana se perdió tras la puerta de la habitación.

Suspiró. No confiaría jamás en Yut-Lung, era ese tipo de personas que traicionaba en un pestañear por culpa de sus intereses, pero tenía la certeza de que a Sing jamás lo lastimaría y menos cuando toda Chinatown estaba en juego. Una vez más, hallaba cierto refugio en el mundo de las pandillas, podía vislumbrar la certeza de su bienestar. Decidió dejar en manos de Yut-Lung a su amigo, tomando la precaución de contactarse con él posteriormente.

Era hora de desaparecer; de olvidar quién era Ash Lynx, sin limpiar las heridas de su corazón para no salir incólume de su lista de pecados; y era el momento de permitirse ser tremendamente egoísta para anhelar un futuro desbordado de felicidad junto a quienes apreciaba. Estaba dispuesto a abrir nuevamente su alma, a sabiendas de que podrían herirlo, para Max, para Alex, para Bones y Kong, para Sing, para Cain, para todos aquellos que le habían tendido la mano en tiempos de desolación… Pero, sobre todo, para Eiji.

Apretó la carta en su bolsillo, deseando que sus palabras se le grabaran en la piel, a pesar de que ya se habían fundido con toda su existencia. Con tan solo pensar en Eiji, en su desinterés y su compresión, le entraban ganas de verlo, de tocarlo, y jurarle que él también permanecería por siempre a su lado.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

El siguiente capítulo será el final, que ya está listo, es mucho más largo y solo falta editarlo; espero que este fic esté siendo de su agrado.

Me hubiera gustado que exploraran la relación de Alex y Ash un poco más; en el manga tan solo se los ve en una relación casi de trabajo, pero me gusta pensar que Ash lo apreciaba, por algo era considerado su mano derecha. Por cierto, me volví a leer un par de cosillas del manga, me enteré de las historias extras y me dije a mí misma una vez más que este manga es una obra de arte.

Con eso me despido, ¡tengan una excelente semana!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Banana Fish no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akimi Yoshida.

 _ **IV**_

Cuando tocó tierra nipona, Eiji colapsó por tres días, presa de fiebre y alucinaciones; atosigado por pesadillas que le trepaban por la piel y le carcomían el cuerpo, por la desazón que le dejaba saber sobre lo que había ocurrido mientras a él le daban el alta y emprendía el viaje de regreso a su hogar en Izumo.

Se había enterado de todo por boca de Ibe, que se había enterado por Max quien le relató los hechos con dramatismo. Le aseguraba que no era nada serio, pero la incertidumbre lo consumía ante la desconcertante desaparición de Ash. Max había admitido no saber nada de él, a pesar de ofrecerle hospedaje en su hogar, ninguno de sus chicos le daba información relevante, y el joven Lynx no había hecho intentos de comunicarse con nadie en particular.

Había veces que Eiji debía hojear sus álbumes para captar atisbos de la figura de Ash para recordarse que él sí existía, que no era producto de su activa imaginación; pero, sobre lo demás, para no olvidar sus facciones. Le había escrito que su alma siempre estaría con él, pero cómo podía hacerlo cuando desconocía su paradero, cuando su corazón flaqueaba de la misma forma que lo había hecho cuando era atleta.

Se refugiaba tras la lente de la cámara, capturando sus alrededores para convencerse de estar viviendo en la realidad. En ocasiones se echaba en el patio de la casa de sus padres y se preguntaba si no había entrado en coma y todo eso era una ilusión. Sin embargo, el aroma de los nikuman en invierno, la risa de su hermana, la brisa que le corría por los dedos cuando alzaba la mano para intentar acercarse al cielo, pensando que era tan inalcanzable como Ash, le hacían caer en cuenta de que estaba vivo y ese era su mundo.

En ocasiones, tenía pesadillas sobre su estancia en Nueva York, podía sentir sobre el rostro la sangre hirviente del sujeto que lo secuestró a él y a Skip, el olor de la muerte, el sonido de los disparos que a veces confundía con los fuegos artificiales de los festivales, la adrenalina recorriendo sus venas de forma angustiante… Pero luchaba contra sus miedos evocando la imagen de Ash, a veces a fragmentos y otras tantas completamente, porque a una persona como él no se le podía olvidar. Era encantador de una forma tan terrorífica que incitaba a Eiji curiosidad genuina, rayana en pueril.

Ash era lo que en los libros describían como 'despampanante', una existencia diseñada para embelesar a quien lo rodeara. Y, a pesar de todo, a pesar de que era un líder nato, de que había asesinado a tantas personas como el número de latidos de su corazón, para Eiji, Ash seguía siendo un niño, con todo y los dieciocho años que tenía. Hacía pucheros, era bromista, a veces lo sobrecogía una timidez sinsentido, se encaprichaba fácilmente, poseía una tozudez capaz de exasperar a la Madre Teresa, y cuando reía lo hacía desde el alma.

Y Eiji solo quería convertirse en motivo de alegría para él, al punto de tragarse sus problemas para acompañarlo en una travesía que lo superaba, y que en ocasiones pensó que había obligado al destino a cruzar sus caminos. Aunque cuando estaba solo, sin él, viendo el vasto cielo nocturno con las cigarras cimbrando en sus tímpanos, se permitía envolver por los brazos de la nostalgia que lo acongojaba por los escasos éxitos de su vida.

Creerse capaz de hacer feliz a alguien cuando él mismo solo podía aparentar serlo resultaba irónico, pero le daba algo que hacer, que desear. Cuando conoció a Ash, Eiji estaba roto, siendo reparado pedazo a pedazo por Ibe, quien le enseñaba que en la vida se podía sentir amor pasional por muchas actividades y personas, que nada se limitaba ante el millón de posibilidades que se desplegaban ante él; pero entonces vio a alguien más roto que él, alguien destrozado que luchaba por que su existencia no se esparciera en la infinidad del universo. Sintió admiración y se conmovió por Ash, deseó aprender de él sin saber que sería él quien lo regresaría al pequeño hoyo oscuro donde se refugiaba cuando las cosas empezaban a ir mal.

Algo dentro de sí quería echarle la culpa a Ash por su desdicha, pero siempre primaba la parte de su fuero interno que lo culpaba por todo, como si Eiji tuviera la capacidad de moldear los hilos del destino a su antojo. Se había atado tanto a Ash que era doloroso no estar junto a él o siquiera saber si seguía viviendo, aunque francamente prefería permanecer en la ignorancia antes que saber sobre su deceso.

Una tarde de verano, con el viento otoñal revolviéndole el cabello mientras regresaba de trotar, se encontró con su hermana agitando la mano con vehemencia, haciéndole señas para que entrara de forma apremiante. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando atisbó la esperanza de que Ash estuviera por allí, pero refrenó su afán cuando se percató del teléfono que sostenía su madre.

—Es uno de tus amigos de América —explicó la menor—, pero como no sé muy bien inglés, apenas le pude seguir lo que decía.

—S-¿Su nombre?

—No lo sé. Repetía algo como Sing, pero, vamos, Sing es cantar, es imposible que…

—Ese es su nombre. —Eiji curvó los labios un poco, haciéndole gracia el despiste.

Eiji inclinó la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento a sus dos familiares y se hizo del aparato, recostándose a la pared por si le llegaba alguna noticia capaz de mover su existencia entera.

—¿Hola? ¿Alguien sigue allí? ¿Las llamadas a Japón no son baratas?

—Soy yo, Sing.

—¡Eiji! —Pudo adivinar una sonrisa en su rostro, con el semblante más iluminado—. Ay, hombre, dile a tus chicas que aprendan a hablar inglés; la comunicación se me hizo una tortura.

—Pues tú podrías aprender japonés, ¿no?

—Es un buen punto. ¿Cómo estás?

—Tan bien como se puede estar en mi situación.

—Eso no suena alentador —suspiró y, en el fondo, se pudo escuchar cuando tocaron con insistencia el vidrio de la cabina telefónica—. ¡Que te aguantes!

—Deja hablar al pobre sujeto, seguro es urgente.

—No tanto como lo que yo tengo que decirte.

—¿Es…?

—Sí, es Ash. —Su voz se tornó angustiantemente seria—. Kong asegura haberle visto por aquí, pero le perdimos el rastro de nuevo. Después de testificar contra Golzine y sus hombres se esfumó en el aire. Eiji, no sé cómo ha hecho Ash para vivir hasta ahora con toda la mierda que le ha pasado, todo lo que dijo fue…

—Lo sé —espetó, no quería rememorar todas las pesadillas que envolvían en lágrimas a Ash cuando dormía—. ¿Pero dijo algo más?

—Que se veía bien —susurró—, ¿crees que vuelva a hablar con nosotros? Lo último que me dio fue una postal de agradecimiento por ayudarlo. Alex nos contó sus intenciones de empezar de nuevo y Max también dijo que le había ofrecido un hogar. Entonces, ¿por qué…?

—A Ash no se le puede decir qué hacer, Sing —atajó—. Si decidió irse, será por algo.

—… —Hubo silencio del otro lado, pero se podía escuchar la respiración tranquila de su amigo—. Pues no suenas convencido. Ibe nos informó un poco sobre tu condición actual y…

—Estoy bien —aseveró de forma brusca—. Me matriculé en el departamento de arte de la Universidad de Tokio. Empezaré en primavera. Estoy retomando el atletismo para entrar al club y…

—¿Eiji?

Okumura se deslizó por la pared, percatándose de lo sencillo que se le hacía enumerar los componentes de su nueva vida —realmente antigua—. No tenía a Ash y su mundo adquiría tonos monocromáticos que cobraban vida tan solo a través de la cámara que Ibe le había obsequiado. Regresaba a la normalidad con tal ahínco que apenas era consciente de que la normalidad venía sin Ash incluido, y deseaba que él estuviera en ella a pesar de que con cada segundo que pasaba la idea se le hacía más utópica.

—No estoy bien —admitió con la voz quebrada—. Me hace tanta falta, Sing. Lo veo en todas partes y, cuando me doy cuenta, no está realmente. Puedo pasarme horas perdido en sus fotografías, viviendo entre las reminiscencias de lo que compartimos juntos. Siento que, si avanzo sin él, lo estoy traicionando y…

—Pero él ya lo está haciendo —interrumpió con voz suave—. Está yendo hacia ti, estoy seguro. Es algo que le hice prometer antes de perder contacto; no querrás que cuando te encuentre estés todo desanimado, ¿no?

Eiji meditó sus palabras unos segundos. Tenía razón, Ash jamás lo abandonaría y seguro estaba arreglando sus problemas tal y como le había comentado a Max. Estaba reconstruyéndose y regresando de las cenizas de su pasado, cual ave fénix, para reunirse con él porque, aunque su respuesta nunca había llegado, en sus acciones estaba tácita, implícita. Soltó el aire de forma trémula y todo brilló un poco más por unos instantes, aunque sabía que la opacidad con la que veía el mundo no se borraría rápido, se convenció una vez más de intentarlo y tenía la sensación de que esta vez sí lo lograría.

—Gracias, Sing. Por todo.

—No hay de qué, es mi deber como personaje de apoyo.

—¿Qué cosas dices? —Eiji rio entre dientes de buen humor—. ¿Cómo va todo por allá?

Sing se enfrascó largo y tendido sobre todo lo que había pasado con las pandillas, cómo habían decidido aliarse y dejar a un lado las restricciones de territorio. Junto a Yut-Lung habían recobrado el control sobre Chinatown y se había vuelto la base de operaciones para él, Cain y Alex. También contaban con el apoyo de la policía luego de que Charlie les convenciera a ver más allá de lo que querían en aras de complacer a Nadia para no tener que perder a nadie más de nuevo. Le había reiterado un millón de veces que Ash había salido incólume de los juicios en los que se había visto envuelto bajo alegatos sobre defensa propia luego de que les llegó un informe detallado y anónimo que aseveraba que había diferentes formas de controlar a alguien con el coeficiente intelectual de Ash, y Sing le había asegurado que se trataba de Blanca.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, se sintió más ligero y de mejor humor. Debía esperar a Ash cuanto se tardase y estaba dispuesto a abrirle los brazos nuevamente cuando lo viera. Quería recibirlo con una sonrisa radiante, con aquella con la que lo recordaba, así que era hora de intentar superar la pesantez de su corazón para darse una nueva oportunidad en ese mundo.

* * *

Max Lobo estaba preocupado.

Si bien Michael pronto entraría en la adolescencia, vislumbraba en él cierto secretismo y rebeldía que le desconocía. Aún recordaba al pequeño que se le echaba en brazos cada que podía. Sin embargo, ahora lo veía entrando y saliendo a sus anchas de su hogar, tomando las comidas a destiempo mientras Jessica le aseguraba que estaba bien.

Por mucho que lo siguió, nunca logró dar con qué hacía todas esas horas lejos de casa cuando le había comprado un guante nuevo de béisbol con una pelota que relucía su blancura encima de la mesita de noche. Para colmo, su hijo adoptado —en su mente— no daba señales de vida, pero ¿qué podía esperar del enigmático lince de Nueva York? Aun así, le dolía que no hubiera confiado en él para permanecer juntos.

Ibe le comentaba por su lado cómo estaba Eiji, y Max se inquiría, con el cigarrillo entre los labios, si Ash se percataba del daño que le hacía a su mejor amigo. Le había confesado tener sentimientos románticos por él y no se sorprendería si Eiji los aceptaba sin problemas; era como si los dos hubieran nacido para comprenderse y pertenecerse.

Pero todo se había salido de sus manos, era algo que trascendía sus capacidades. Si bien luego de publicar sobre Banana Fish y el caso Golzine sus artículos habían ganado renombre de los que él muy humildemente se regodeaba, había decidido alejarse de esa área. Pensó en hacer periodismo de guerra, pero tenía a Jessica y a Michael y no quería vivir más días sin poder verlos y ocuparse de ellos, así que, al igual que Ibe, había decidido dedicarse al periodismo deportivo; aunque el béisbol ciertamente era más popular, prefería descubrir las pequeñas joyas que otros deportes le ofrecían.

—Papá —la voz de Michael lo interrumpió, cargando entre los dedos un papelito—, ¿me ayudas llamando a este número?

—El código es de Japón… —indicó y arrugó el entrecejo—. ¿Con quién vas a hablar? Es más, es hora de que me expliques toda esta intriga.

—Con el señor Ibe. —Se encogió de hombros, pasando de largo las acusaciones sin fundamentos de su progenitor.

—¿Y de qué? Siempre puedes enviarle un mensaje cuando hablo con él.

—Bueno, quería escuchar su voz, preguntarle cosas yo mismo. —Le estaba lanzando esa miradita ufana que él juraba haber visto en otro lado—. Quizás también hablar de cosas vergonzosas sobre ti.

—¡Cosas…!

—Si no me vas a ayudar, le diré a mamá que lo haga.

Max cedió de inmediato, y es que mantenía una rivalidad anodina con su esposa para saber a quién quería más su hijo, sin darse cuenta de que cuando Michael les decía que los amaba por igual era la verdad. Le dio la privacidad que quería por diez minutos y, cuando salió con una sonrisita en los labios, lo abrazó como quien quiere asegurarle que estará de su lado en lo que fuera que estuviera proponiéndose.

A las diez de la noche, luego de cerciorarse de que sus padres estaban dormidos, Michael se escabulló por la ventana de su habitación con rumbo al parque más cercano. Su sombra se alargaba cada vez que un faro de luz lo alumbraba, saltaba los bloques de la acera en un juego infantil donde perdía si pisaba los rojos. Tarareando al son del ulular de un búho, observó con precaución la figura más grande que él ataviada en una chaqueta. Se acercó con una sonrisa.

—¿Conseguiste la información?

—Sí. —Le tendió un papelito que el otro se guardó en el bolsillo—. ¿Te sirve?

—Mucho —musitó y le revolvió el cabello—. Solo espero que esté igual de entusiasmado que yo por verlo.

—¡Claro que sí! —Michael lo abrazó brevemente, imbuyendo el gesto con toda la admiración que le profesaba—. Promete escribirme.

—Por supuesto. Por cierto, dile a tus padres de mi parte que muchas gracias y que lamento irme así; pero no quería ponerlos en más aprietos por mi culpa. Mañana podrás contarles todo, ¿sí?

—Bueno. Papá me estaba atacando siempre con preguntas y mamá me lanzaba _la_ mirada siempre que me veía haciendo algo extraño. —Soltó aire con alivio—. Cuídate, Ash.

—Ahora es Aslan, Michael, recuérdalo.

El niño asintió y le sonrió. Lo acompañó hasta la ventana por donde se había escapado y lo ayudó a trepar. Como si se tratara de un fantasma, Ash Lynx desapareció entre el juego de luces titilantes de la calle. Michael sabía que pronto se marcharía a Japón, era invierno de nuevo y deseaba ver el florecimiento de los cerezos, y con ello a aquel a quien dejó con la esperanza de una promesa de reunión implícita.

* * *

Eiji se había percatado de que ir a ver los cerezos era una tradición muy japonesa y que, a pesar de que la escena se repetía año tras año, ellos acudían ceremoniosamente al _hanami_. Sin embargo, con todo lo que había ocurrido en su vida, no podía evitar pensar que los pétalos desprendiéndose de sus ramas eran flores muertas, era algo de lo que se había dado cuenta y había hecho que su pecho doliera opresivamente.

Así que, con el escenario teñido de rosa en plena primavera, recorrió la pista de atletismo de su preparatoria, con cámara en mano y las llaves del gimnasio en el bolsillo.

Todo había comenzado cuando conoció a Ibe, y por la rivalidad impuesta por la sociedad contra Mizuno de la preparatoria Meisei, ambos lo habían impulsado a ir cada vez más allá. Le causaba curiosidad cómo él, quien se consideraba poco agraciado, había conseguido embelesar no solo a Ibe sino a una cantidad importante de visitantes de la exposición en la galería donde se presentaron sus fotos para el concurso.

Por lo que allí estaba, preparando la cámara para que disparara automáticamente sobre el trípode después de haber tendido una colchoneta y dispuesto todo para saltar con la pértiga. Calentó los músculos concienzudamente porque no quería lesionarse de nuevo o terminar sobre un montón de escombros como la última vez que lo había hecho en Nueva York.

Cuando tomó la garrocha, creyó que se sentiría ajeno a ella, pero la recordaba perfectamente y no tardó en hacerla encajar entre las palmas de sus manos. Había aseverado que le gustaba ese deporte y que se alegraba de no haberlo dejado, y ahora recordaba por qué. Era capaz de cortar el viento, correr tanto como sus piernas se lo permitían, despegando los pies del suelo por instantes antes de hacerlo completamente.

Ibe le había preguntado cuánto tiempo permanecía en el aire y él le había restado importancia a los dos míseros segundos que transcurrían antes de que la gravedad hiciera de las suyas; sin embargo, en ese instante, se le hicieron una eternidad donde pudo divisar la copa de los árboles y también podría jurar que las aves se detenían a observarlo, casi como si reconocieran su existencia surcando los cielos.

Estaba una vez más en su terreno y la emoción lo embargaba al punto de anegarle las pupilas. La sensación de libertad inherente en sus actos era algo que había olvidado y tampoco había luchado por recuperar. El vientre le cosquilleó con regocijo al percatarse de que era capaz de realizar todo lo que se propusiera, con algo de altivez se dijo que, si había domesticado a un lince, podría con cualquier cosa.

Cayó sobre la colchoneta y el aire se le escapó unos segundos. Eran instantes de desconcierto luego del impacto, que apenas le daba tiempo de alzar la cabeza para ver el marcador, aunque esta vez no lo hizo porque sabía que estaba solo.

O eso suponía, porque una mano se extendió frente a él, masculina, grande y delicada. Era más blanca de lo que se suponía era el color de piel del entrenador Nonaka. Sus pupilas viajaron por la piel abrigada con un suéter añil, delineando un recorrido de músculos que se le hacía conocido. Atisbó las puntas de cabello tan rubias como el cálido sol pegando en una tundra helada. Y luego se permitió perder entre sus indescifrables orbes jade que se mostraban vulnerables ante él.

Los labios se le separaron para pronunciar algo, pero el nudo que se formaba en su garganta no dejaba escapar sonido alguno. Lo observaba desconcertado, casi como si alguna clase de ángel hubiera bajado del cielo cuando le ofreció un simple salto donde había colocado gran parte de su pasión.

—Ei…

—¡Ash! —La voz le salió quebrada mientras su figura se difuminaba entre lágrimas.

Tomó sus dedos con miedo a que se esfumara nuevamente, pero él ajustó el agarre y lo propulsó hacia arriba. Eiji, dejándose llevar como una muñeca de trapo, impactó contra su pecho y lo miró fijamente, capturando sus facciones un poco más maduras de lo que recordaba.

—¿Eres real?

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo. —Una suave curva se formó en su boca y se inclinó hacia él para descansar la barbilla junto a su cabello e inundarse en su fresco aroma.

—No digas eso —pidió, dejando caer los párpados—. En serio puedo estarme figurando seguir dormido o en un coma profundo; quizás en una realidad alterna no seas más que un fantasma.

—Soy tan real como tú, Eiji. —Rio entre dientes, dejándose llevar por sus emociones y permitiéndose derramar unas cuantas lágrimas—. Me hacías falta y quería verte tanto.

—Yo también —susurró, separándose un par de centímetros para exponer sus rostros enrojecidos y llenos de rastros de llanto—. Hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que me habías abandonado, a pesar de que yo te prometí que siempre estaría aunado a tu alma.

—Debía poner todo en orden.

—Si estás aquí, entonces…

—Sí, ya he solucionado cada uno de mis problemas. Soy finalmente libre como tú, _Fly Boy_.

—No me digas así. Me recuerdas al profesor de inglés. —Rio entre hipidos y enmarcó sus facciones—. Por lo visto, sí has estado comiendo bien.

—Claro que sí, _onii-chan_ —bromeó, mirándolo con altivez a pesar de que su corazón poco hacía para no delatar sus verdaderos sentimientos—. Me gusta cómo te queda el cabello más largo.

Acarició las hebras oscuras y el pecho se le estrujó entre miles de partículas de calor cuando Eiji se inclinó a su tacto, cerrando los ojos para percibir de mejor manera sus caricias. No había cambiado nada, sus rasgos seguían recordando a un chico de secundaria y sus orbes grandes iluminaban su mundo como el faro en medio de una tormenta. Estaba consciente de que lo había lastimado porque Ibe se lo había comentado a Michael, pero, del mismo modo que Eiji se tomó las molestias de sanar su alma herida, él se encargaría de hacerlo feliz a pesar de que su pecaminosa existencia poco podría hacer por un ser que irradiaba luz.

—¿Viniste para quedarte, Ash?

—Por todo el tiempo que quieras, Eiji.

Eiji le sonrió con sosiego. Enmarcó su rostro y acarició con los pulgares sus mejillas pálidas. Se detuvo en sus labios rosados y luego se fijó en cómo sus ojos lo examinaban de la misma forma que él lo hacía; por primera vez no se sintió expuesto ante las imperfecciones externas porque allí estaba él observándolo con cariño. Se le antojó probar una vez más sus labios, besarlo como nunca nadie antes lo hubiera hecho.

Con la suavidad con la que cae un pétalo de cerezo, Eiji acarició sus labios de forma tímida, temblando tan solo un poco hasta tomar confianza al sentirlo estremeciéndose entre sus brazos a la par que ajustaba sus cuerpos para fundirse en un beso cándido que no le hacía demasiada justicia al amor incondicional que se profesaban vehementemente.

Okumura Eiji estaba consciente de todo lo que Aslan había sufrido y temió que su gesto poco premeditado pudiera herirlo; sin embargo, con la brisa envolviéndolos bajo un manto rosado, vio cómo, al separarse, le ofrecía una sonrisa honesta que exponía el sinfín de emociones que lo atravesaban impíos. Eiji le devolvió el gesto con la mirada empañada.

Y ambos se percataron en ese instante de que habían nacido para el otro, para atiborrarlo de gozosa felicidad.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

Y luego de una eternidad, traje el capítulo final. No puedo creer que ya haya pasado más de un año desde que conocí este hermoso manga y anime, y que aún no lo haya superado. Sin embargo, espero que este corto fanfic haya sido de su agrado y les permita imaginar una realidad alterna al verdadero final; ya saben, es normal continuar en negación xD

Con eso me despido, ¡tengan una excelente semana!

¡Nos leemos en otra ocasión!


End file.
